The Truth Hurts
by zayna
Summary: kai Decides that its time to meet his mum and dad for the first time in 14yrs scince he was sent to the abbey. but there are a few Surprises in store for him To find out what they are read on. Ok so I’m not very good a summaries but read anyway
1. chapter 1

THE TRUTH HURTS

Hello everybody this is my very first fanfic ever so its properly gonna be rubbish but I hope not

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade in anyway

Right this fic is set after season 2

Tyson, max and Hilary-14 years old

Ray -15 yrs old

Kai-16 yrs old

Kenny-11/12 yrs old

Ok here is chapter one

-

It's been two weeks science Tyson won the world championships and all he's done is brag gloat boast and eat

Kai has decide to go back home to Russia for little while

Ray and max are in the garden having a beyblade battle against one another

With Hilary and Zeo watching

And than there's Kenny who is busy typing away on his laptop

Just then there was a car horn heard from out side.

As kai pulled his stuff out to the car everyone came to say bye

"So you're actually going then" said Tyson who seemed pretty pleased with this

Kai looked at Tyson and new what he was thinking

"Yes I am and if I come back to find that you lot haven't been sticking to your training then so god help me" …. He snapped back at the others mainly looking at Tyson

"Don't worry kai I'll make sure they get there training done" Hilary answered looking at kai /_awww why dose he have to go? I was actually getting some were with him_

"Err…..k then" not knowing were to look

He said goodbye to the others "ill be back in time for the next tournament so don't worry"

"Were not" joked max "just take your time"

Kai got into the car and left for the air port

-

A few hours later kai was on the plane and looking out the window he seemed to be lost in thought, he never told anyone why he was leaving but then again he never told them anything

/_I can't believe I've agreed to this_ _what was I thinking it's been 14 years that was the last time I san them. What am I going to say nothing properly like I always do, ill let them do the talking/ _

Kai had arrived at the airport in Moscow he decide to go and wait at the meeting point witch was the gift shop as kai was looking at the beyblades he heard

"Hello Kai how are you"

Kai turned to see a fattish man (think Voltaire size maybe a bit smaller) He was wearing a very flash business suit and had grey hair he had the same face features as kai the only thing different was that kai had the women's figure witch was thin and a bit tall just about average, she was wearing casual clothes i.e. jeans and a pink gypsy top she had navy hair witch came down to her shoulders in between them was a girl she had long straight dark hair and eyes she, she was thin and had the same face features to kai and the man she was wearing baggy black joggers and trainers and a dark blue and white jumper with a hood she looked a little younger then kai too

"It's been a long time" said the women softly

Kai didn't say anything he was actually lost for words

"Kai it's us mum and ….."

"I know who you are2 jumped in kai "who is she" he asked in a rude manner while he did a nod at her

Kai just stared at his dad (Lets just call them Mr Hiwatari and Mrs Hiwatari)

Waiting for an answer their was a awkward scilence but kai broke it

"Well who is she?"

"Who her replied Mrs Hiwatari who pushed the girl forward towards kai

"Oh some girl that your father wants you to meet" she continued talking about the girl as if she was a piece of crap

The girl was about to say something back but got cut off

"Now now girls best behaviour" said Mr Hiwatari

"So? Who the hell is she? Kai demanded

For some reason kai seemed to have a clue of who she was

"Kai this is your …Err…….Sister

WHAT he shouted as he took a step away from her she was surprised at the fact that he sounded so shocked for some reasons he saw that coming but he didn't want to believe it

"But…she can't be …"

Well she is her name is Rhea" said Mr Hiwatari

"No this isn't right, just look at her she's different" objected kai

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you to!" Rhea shouted as she stormed toward the exit

Kai was not happy everything just wasn't right; he knew things would be difficult meeting his mum and dad but this is just crazy

/_This cannot be happening; I've had a sister, so where has she been all this time? How come I was sent to the abbey but she wasn't? And what did she expect me to say? Oh Hello lets be best friends, somehow I don't think so Well I don't trust her and that's final/_

And we all know kai he has a very strong judgement of character

-

Their done I hope it's ok. Could you pretty please review and give me some advice thank you so so much

Ill up date soon

TTFN (Tar Tar For Now)


	2. chapter 2

Hello 0k 2nd chapter is up urm... I hope it's an improvement to last I'm not a very good at this.

And sorry I've taken my time to update ill try not to leave it so long next time.

Anyways on with the story

* * *

The limo ride home from the air-port was very unpleasant the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw no one knew were to look are what to say

Rhea and Kai sat as far away from each other as possible so Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari were seated in between them.

Both Kai and Rhea were both sitting in a 'Kai pose' arms and legs crossed, eyes closed and lost in thought

_/ well this is fan bloody tastic I find out that a have a brother who doesn't really care about me we're sitting here rattling our brains trying to think of some thing to say maybe I should say something but what?... how about how to kai how was his flight? No that's a cheezy question …. How about is it nice in Japan? Nah no one cares what it's like _

_But I've got to say some thing this silence is painful some one talk already/ _Thought Rhea

_/What am I doing here this is pointless and a waste of my time I come here to patch things up and this happens well what exactly do they expect from me? Well I'm just gonna have to sit this through till I go back to Japan hopefully she wont talk to me a stay out of my way/_

After a few more moments of silence that Rhea couldn't bear she decided to speak

'Dad' she aid

'Don't …. Every one turned to kai….call him that. Its Mr. Hiwatari to you' he finished looking up sounding very pissed off

There was a little pause

/_How_ _dare he who the hell dose he think he is that's me dad so I tend to call him that_/ Thought Rhea who was now also annoyed /_right change tactic/ _

'Daaaad yooooou knoooow yooooou lovvve meeee' (you know you love me) said Rhea shuffling closer to him with that sweet and innocent tone in her voice that you normally have before you ask for some thing really expensive or extreme

'Yes' replied Mr. Hiwatari not sound very bothered or interested

Rhea picked up on this and seeing she didn't have any thing to ask for she just said 'oh never mind it can wait' she only said that to see if she could aggravate Kai witch Rhea knew it did even though he didn't show it

/_COW she did that deliberately she isn't part of this family she never was and never will be I cant believe after 30 minutes of meeting each other she's already on my nerves well two can play that game just wait and see/ _

After what seemed like for ever the limo started to slow down and turn up a very long drive

Kai then suddenly seemed interested in the world around him so he opened his eyes rolled down the window to see were he was

The limo pulled up the drive and round a water fountain that had a statue in the middle.

Stood in front the fountain was a mansion that was several stories high and in the center there was huge double glass stained doors and in front of the doors there were pillars on either side that ran along the front of the house they had lovely thick green vine wrapping around them and the balcony that the pillars were supporting.

Surrounding the mansion was miles of land with a little forest of small trees and bushes to separate other gardens.

Even though his granddads mansion is much grander and was used to seeing buildings like this kai couldn't help but saying 'wow'.

The family walked up to the front door with kai in front but then got over taken by Rhea whom ran past him playfully and called 'I'll race you to the door' as she carried on running joyfully.

'Go away' he snapped coldly at her.

'Now Kai I can understand that this has come to a shock to you but you could at least try to get along with…….' But before Mr. Hiwatari could finish, kai had walked away simply with a 'Whatever'

As the family entered the entrance hall two butlers called Gerald and Jeffery came the their aid 'how can we help?' they both asked

'Gerald there appears to be some luggage in the limo pleases go a retrieve it and deliver it to young Mr. Hiwatari's room and Jeffery show kai were his room is.

Gerald and Jeffery just stood there looking at kai in a gaze unaware that they were staring.

'Well what's with the standing around get on with it!' snapped Mr. Hiwatari

'Oh and kai dinner is in one hour the dinning room is through the double doors on your left' finished Mr. Hiwatari who was pointing at the huge pine doors

Kai nodded at his father to show that he understood, and then he followed Jeffery to his room.

On the way to Kai's room Jeffery decided to apologize for his staring

'Master Kai please accept my apologies for the very rude manner of staring at you.

It's just that you won't remember us but we've known you from the very first day you were born'

'We've?' questioned kai

'Yes we've as in me, Gerald and...'But Jeffery trailed off as he reached the door to Kai's room and he opened it.

'OH MY GOD'! Squealed a lady who was on the other side of the door

'Anita' Jeffery finished his sentence that he had stared earlier

'Do my eyes deceive me or is the one and only'…

Yes it is Kai now could you please calm down, I'm sure kai will want to know who you are' said Jeffery

'Oh yes of course' the lady said calming down.

She was a short lady who appeared to be on the big side in weight but she looked really cuddly and warm with her caring green eyes

She also had blond hair that reached her shoulders but it was up but it seemed to be flying all over the place.

She was wearing black trousers with a ruby blouse and had a apron on **(if that makes any sense to you, if not sorry) **she looked to be the age of late 30s to early 40s

'Kai I used to be your nanny when you was a born till the day you left' explained Anita

Aww I remember it like it was yesterday you haven't changed much err... well maybe you have but I still see your cute adorable little baby face, not like there is anything wrong with you now I bet you get any girl with a face like yours'

Anita just kept waffling on till laughter could be heard from outside every one turned to see who it was to find that it was Rhea standing there with her cheeky grin in her face

Kai not very happy by her look and a little embarrassed so he told Rhea to 'Piss off'

'Awwww is poor little baby face kai getting all wound' Rhea teased

'Come on every one I'm sure kai wants to get settled before dinner' suggested Jeffery

'Don't worry I'm not staying I've just come to tell Anita that she is wanted in the dad's office right away'

And with that every one left telling kai that they would see him later not like he was bothered

Kai sat on his four poster bed and took a mental note of his surroundings there was an on sweet bathroom with a round bathtub. In the bedroom the carpet was cream and soft an the bed sheets were like a toffee brown but over all the room was very bright.

Then kai saw a glass door that seemed to slide open to lead on to a small balcony round at the back of the mansion

Kai stepped out on to the balcony to find down on the ground below him stood a glass dome shaped conservatory that had a swimming pool and Jacuzzi.

It was about ten to six and kai remembered that was dinner was at six so he decided to make a move to the dinning room after a little detour that kai took by mistake. He finally found the dinning room so he entered to find his dad and Rhea having a disagreement at the table.

But then Mr. Hiwatari broke off as soon as he noticed kai

'Ah kai glad you could joining us…...Well sit down' said Mr. Hiwatari pointing to the seat opposite him

Kai sat in his seat not practically wanting to sit there because he felt like he had interrupted something important but he decided not to fuss.

'Is there something wrong' asked kai

'NO' answered MR Hiwatari quickly perhaps a bit to quickly 'is there Rhea' he finished while jogging her,

Err… what …..Oh yeah right …Urm…No everything is just fine' finished Rhea not sounding very reassuring.

/_it's clear there hiding something_/ thought kai

But he left it for now and decided to find out what it is ant a

More suitable time so they sat there and waited for Mrs. Hiwatari before thy could start

There was a little silence but then the door opened to reveal Mrs. Hiwatari who had changed her top

'Well what do you think?' she asked as everyone turned to look at her but Rhea whom was too busy choking on her drink because of what Mrs. Hiwatari was wearing.

'I brought it yesterday and I've been wanting to were it so I thought why not now after all its an occasion with Kai being here and all' she continued not noticing Rhea's reaction.

Mrs. Hiwatari was wearing a beige designer top witch was a little low cut but not to low it was long sleeved the flared out at the wrists.

No one knew what to say let alone think it was a really nice top but it just looked all wrong on her

Err. How much was it dear?' asked Mr. Hiwatari before anyone could tell her what she really looks like mentioning no names Cough Rhea

'What the top oh that for me to now and you to never find out' answered Mrs. Hiwatari. While sitting at the table opposite Rhea who was smirking at her

'What are you smirking at?' snapped Mrs. Hiwatari

Oh I'm sure it nothing lets just eat said Mr. Hiwatari rather worried

* * *

As the family was still eating the dinner….

'Urm ...Kai could you pass me the red wine please' asked Rhea as politely as she could hoping that she could get some were with kai in become friends.

But be for kai could even say no his mum done it for him

'No you have had enough' Even though Rhea hadn't even had any yet she was aloud a glass every night at dinner Mrs. Hiwatari decided to be spiteful like she normally is.

'What are you on about I haven't had any yet' stated Rhea 'stop being a spiteful bitch and don't tell me what I can cannot do!'

Do not talk to me like that now apologize.

'Fuck off' said Rhea raising here voice a little.

Kai not wanting any fuss and didn't no what the consequence to telling your mum to fuck off would be and he didn't really want to find out so he came to a compromise he decided to pour Rhea a glass of Wine but only half way. Maybe that will keep everyone civil but it didn't

'Thank you kai but I don't want it anymore but here mother seeing that you're being so selfish and you don't want me to have your precious wine' said Rhea in a sarcastic type tone of voice

Rhea picked up the glass of red wine and through it all over Mrs. Hiwarati's chest deliberately aiming for her brand new Expensive top Mrs. Hiwatari just sat there in complete and utter shock

'RIGHT! That's it rhea say sorry right now to your mother this instant' shouted Mr. Hiwatari

'Well I would but she's not here but I wonder who's fault that is but if you mean say sorry to her replied Rhea while pointing and Mrs. Hiwatari 'you can forget it'

'NOW' bellowed Mr. Hiwatari

'NO' Rhea screamed back while slamming the glass back down on the table so hard that it smashed

'Get out off my sight right now and ill deal with you later!' Spat Mr. Hiwatari who was going red in the face

'FINE'!

When Rhea walked towards the door and opened it she turned around to Mrs. Hiwatari

Everyone just sat expecting a sorry but they were wrong

'Oh by the way you might want to soak that top but I don't see why

You look ridicules in it anyway, so really I just did you a favor, and I don't even get a thanks'

Rhea said with a huge grin of satisfaction on her face, and with that she left.

As for Kai he just sat there he wasn't pleased with Rhea's behavior but yet thought that was just classic with the red wine and kai could also she a resemblance between him and her But couldn't help but think how much shit she would in if Voltaire was around.

/_well this is a night to remember well I best get out off the way now_/ so kai didn't say anything just got up and left

On the way to his room kai had 101 questions running through his mind

But the one that kept coming back to him the most was what Rhea had said about she would say sorry to her mum

'Well I would but she's not here but I wonder who's fault that is' /_what did she mean by it. And she doesn't talk to mum like she is meant for example_ 'you can't tell me what I can and cannot do' _but if she's her mum then she can and Rhea did call her mother at the table to I don't understand, but tomorrow I want the truth because I no that I'm not getting the complete story let alone truth/_

* * *

I think I will end it there im hope it's a bit better and this chapter does go on a bit but the next chappie you find out the reason of why kai's mum and dad sent him to the abbey well you here kai's parents version of it and Rheas version too, anyway could you pretty please review let me know what you think and if you have and ideas thank you well ill update sooner this time as well k bye bye 


	3. chapter 3

Ok I know I'm not very good at updating but ill try harder next time k plz 4give well here is the 3rd chapter

It was the early hours of the morning and Kai appeared to be the first one up, which was until Kai heard a hissing whisper

"Oi Kai, are you up yet?" coming from out side his bed room door

Kai put Dranzer down on his bed side table along with his launcher and rip cord, and went to the door to see who it was.

Kai opened the door to reveal Rhea on the other side standing there with a smile on her face

"what do you want" kai asked with a rather bored tone of voice.

"Ooohhhhwwww nothing much just came to see what you're up to" said Rhea while inviting her self into kais room "so… sup?" she finished while throwing her self onto kais bed.

Kai sighed and closed the door knowing that after yesterday at dinner he probably won't be able to get rid of her with out a fight, kai just walked past Rhea completely ignoring her.

"Fine…

…WOW is that …..Yes it is the one and only ….said Rhea who was completely stunned as she noticed a shinny blue beyblade on the dressing room table, but before she could even reach out for it Kai had already swiped the blade and had pocketed it

"I only wanted to look jeezze" complained Rhea

"Yeah well look with you eyes and not your hands ok"

"How old are you? That saying is completely out of date". Rhea sat there and stared at Kai for a moment

_/just look at him completely clueless of what he's doing here is really all about/ _

"Look, Rhea do you want a picture?" Asked kai who wasn't pleased with the stearing

"Oh sorry urm but I have to say this, what's with all that blue shit on your face you look like a 6 year old that's has just had his face painter at the zoo" laughed Rhea she was slightly pissed off cause she wasn't allowed to look at kais blade **(but it is a question everyone has wanted to know so if you no why kai has the shark fins on his face let me know k I've heard so many different reasons)**

Kai just glared at her now realising what he had pissed her off

"Yeah well what's the deal with you yesterday by the pool you pussy" kai wasn't going to lie down and have the piss taken out of him.

"What are you on about?" questioned rhea who was now a bit confused

**(This is kai explaining what he saw yesterday to Rhea) **

"Well it was late evening after dinner and I saw you by the pool you seemed to ready to go for a swim seeing that you was in you costume and everything but when you got to the pool you must have taken about 20 minuets to get in, like their was some creature about to jump out at you."

Kai paused for a moment to see Rheas reaction but she didn't show one so he carried on

"Anyways when you finally got into the pool you were clinging onto the side of the pool for dear life and you were only in there for about 5 minutes till you got out and sat by the pool with your legs in the water you seemed to be lost in thought but then I got board and came back inside and left you to it".

"So" questioned Rhea who knew exactly were this was going

"You're scared of water" confirmed kai

"WHAT now that's ridiculous" defended Rhea who's voice was going a tad high pitch and slightly nervous but Rhea quickly gained control

"Well it's either that or you can't swim"

"well I can swim its just that I didn't feel like it that's all and I was NOT clinging to the side of the pool for dear life, holding on maybe but your just over exaggerating" Rhea seemed to be offended with this and it was clear that kai had hit a nerve

"Oh yeah right, I no what I saw" said kai sarcastically teasing Rhea "sacred that were going too drowned in the shallow end are we".

"NO!... There was a shot silence

….Well what is with the scarf when it's the middle off summer you flippin nut case" said Rhea now moving on to her next insult

"I like my scarf and what I were is none of your business or what I have on my face too come to think of it" defended kai who was now maturing from this childish behaviour.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you it is a complete waste of my time so if you have any more insults just say them and leave ok"

Rhea stood up off from the bed and just stood there for while then said

"Look this isn't what, for us to be enemies, kai.

For us to be fighting but if you won't except me for who am your sister then enemies it shall be it's your call kai its you call" and with that Rhea left.

It was now lunch and kai had found this place in the back garden under a huge oak tree it was perfect to do a spot of training so kai set up a few obstacle coursers around the tree but then he stopped just to look at his surroundings he wasn't quite sure why but this spot seemed familiar to him and that's why he choose it.

But kai shook off this feeling and got on with his training.

"I remember when you used to play here at this particular spot with the next door neighbours child day in and day out you loved it, especially in the play house that was there"

Kai turned to see his mum standing there behind him pointing over to and area that once stood the play house.

What happened? Asked kai

"So many questions kai, and even to some questions I don't know the answers" Mrs

Hiwatari sighed "oh wear shall I begin?"

"How about from the beginning" said kai "why was I sent to the abbey? Were did Rhea spring from? Questioned kai who was holding dranzer in his hand

"Ok so you want to why you were sent to Biovolt?" said Mrs Hiwatari with such ez and confidence

"Yeah" said Kai who was now preparing for launch

"Ok here goes when you were about two years of age your grandfather, (your fathers dad Voltaire) told us that he had brought a boarding school that he wished to send you too.

At first I was a bit uncertain about the whole thing but your father and I talked and argued about it and we came to an agreement that you were aloud to go only if you could come home for holidays and that we could visit you on weekends so it was settled your grandfather agreed and off you went

But we had no idea what your grandfather planned to do next….."

"Oh yeah what was that then?" cut in Rhea

Rhea had heard the whole thing she was standing behind the two

"What do you want?" Snapped Mrs Hiwatari rather aggressively

"What so it's a crime to come into my own back yard it is?" Rhea shot an evil look at Mrs Hiwatari. As if to say Iknow-whatyour-upto-anddon't-eventhink-aboutit.

"Never mind her just carry on" demanded Kai

"Ok urm were was I …. Oh yes that was it

We had no idea of what your grandfather had planned to do" continued Mrs Hiwatari

"Well he….sort of…..Disappeared"

"What?" Asked kai whom was really confused

Just then Rhea burst out into laughter

"WHAT, surely you could come up with some thing better then that"

"Shut up Rhea" snapped Mrs Hiwatari "kai don't believe her she's just trying to cause trouble look just let me finish explaining what happened ok"

Kai nodded so Mrs Hiwatari continued

"He DID disappear.

When we went to visit the school for the first time and check the school out for our self's the address that Voltaire gave us was wrong there was no school just a run down old hospital.

But you have to understand kai we tried every thing to find you we hired privet detectives and everything but we had no such luck we spent 100s of thousands ruble's **(I think that's right catseyes77 can you tell me plz u should know lol**) and after two years of searching we didn't no what to do we had received a letter from Voltaire just telling us that you were safe and well and that we would be seeing you soon and that's was it.

Kai looked up at his mother confused he believed him mother but yet he didn't. he wasn't sure why but it all just seemed to be a little……

…….Far fetched

"OOOOK but, were did Rhea appear in all of this?" he asked

"Oh she was dumped on our door step by her mother" answered Mrs Hiwatari with the tone in her voice of like-does-anyone-really-care

"NO WAY that's it I've heard enough you cant do this, you cant feed kai lies tell him the TRUTH or I will, your plan wont work kai wont believe you dad will find out what your trying to do he will….

…I'll tell him

I mean think about it this doesn't make sense" by now Rhea had blown her top she was shouting, pacing up and down. She was in a nervous wreck mainly because she didn't want to be the baby that was left on the door step

Mrs Hiwatari ran over to Rhea and grabbed her by the shoulder's and lowered her self to Rheas level

Mrs Hiwatari had turned her back and kai and whispered to Rhea only loud enough for her to hear but kai couldn't and said

"Stop this right now you know that you will never be able to tell you're father because if you did then you will out of this house so fast before you can even say 'dad'.

I can easily get rid of you like I have done before so you even open that big trap of yours to your father then your life won't even be worth living and THAT'S a PROMISE"

**(K so it don't sound very threatening but just imaging it is and it scared Rhea into thinking twice about going to her father)**

"Ok but at least tell him the truth about me and you but not about bio-volt that's your dirty secret and I don't want to get involved agreed! Rhea hissed back now really pissed off.

"Mrs Hiwatari thought about it for a sec "FINE but you can tell him"

"Ok I will"

"Kai" started Rhea

"Ok the truth of were I came from because I wasn't NOT bunged on the door step as much as she would like to think so

The truth is…"Rhea took a deep breath finding it hard to say her words "...the truth is our mum OUR REAL MUM……due to complications giving birth…..died.

"To who?" questioned kai who now felt like he had just been stabbed in the lungs, finding it hard to speak and breath.

Who do you think kai? Its true your real mother died giving birth to your sister, yes that's right Rhea" Mrs Hiwatari smiled a little

"Just think is kind of Rheas fault that your mother isn't here today in a funny sort of way"

"So then Rhea why did you say it was dads fault that mum wasn't here" asked kai

"Because" cut in Mrs Hiwatari "she wants to believe that it wasn't her fault and blaming the blame on some one else would help"

"BITCH NO..

NO ITS NOT I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU AS A STEP MOTHER HOW DEAR YOU SAY THAT". Rhea had completely lost it NOW she almost when for her step mum but kai grabbed her and was holding her back once rhea stopped struggling trying to get out of Kais grasp he spoke

"I don't care this isn't humane its pathetic, a dishonour and yet again a complete waste of my time when I don't know what I'm doing here your not my mum its Rheas fault my mums dead I have a complete maniac for a sister and yet dad lets you (kai pointed to Rhea) get away with murder. And no matter who Mrs Hiwatari is I will call mum seeing that she has been more of a mum then my real mum for obvious reasons.

And with that kai dropped Rhea and left.

K so it didn't cum out as I said it would I rewrote this like 6 times cause every storyline I came up with was confusing and this one properly is to. But there is more to come kai learns the truth of when he was sent to the abbey and rhea meets the rest of the bladebrakers and lots of insult matches and arguments are thrown that rhea started surprise surprise

Pretty pretty please review thank you !


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok 4th chapter is here about fucking time sorry I'm slow I may do short chapters but update quicker anyways here it is**

* * *

'GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO DRANZER' roared Kai

Dranzer was spinning at very high speed as he was hitting each and every can along the was of the obstacle course of tin cans that were set in the gym at the very top of the mansion their were treadmills, exercise bikes beyblade dish and much more things u shall find in a gym

/_ok let me get this straight_/

Dranzer hit the 6th can

/_so granddad had hitched the hole plan to get me and that mum and dad had nothing to do with it_/

Dranzer hit the 7th can

/_and that granddad 'disappeared' but it doesn't make sense yet again but in a wacky granddad way it dose mean I wouldn't put his stunt past him/ _

Dranzer hit the 8th and then the 9th can

/im still having things hidden from me

Dranzer began to slow down and when he reached the 10th can kais blade just bounced off and toppled to the ground and stopped spinning.

'For fuck sake dranzer' cursed Kai

Tut tut tut Kai your going to have to do better then that now aren't you?

Kai whipped around to see whom it was a surprise surprise it was Rhea

Kai rolled his eyes and turned back round to pick dranzer ' what do you know about in your words 'spinning tops'

'You are so naive Kai did you know that?

Look I've come to tell you that you are wanted downstairs two floors down in the hallway.'

'Who wants me? Questioned Kai

'Do I look like a butler to you? Or a bloody receptionist?

Kai just glared at her

'Look it's a phone call so seeing as I don't answer phones I wouldn't know ok' Rhea finished

Kai just picked up his blade and walked over towards the phone that was in the gym

'Its line 4' said Rhea

Kai picked up the phone and pushed the button the had 4 written on

'Hello' said Kai

' Oh good day Kai this is Stanley Dickinson speaking how are you?'

'Fine' mumbled Kai 'what is the problem is it Tyson?

Wait till I see him in going to…. '

'No no Kai, Tyson is fine.

You are needed back here, there is a tournament stating.

'Ok when do you want me back' questioned Kai

'Well I was thinking possibly on Thursday'

so you want me to fly out tomorrow?

At his point Rhea had nudged her self closer to Kai and was very interested in find out about Kai going somewhere tomorrow.

'Yes Kai I know it's a bit short notice I can sort out your flight and have your ticket sent to you by the tomorrow morning' continued Mr. Dickinson 'the tournament isn't till a few weeks but the bladebrakers training has been slaking a little.

'Nah that's ok I can take care of it Ill be back In Japan and have the others back to there tranning in no time' snapped Kai who seen very annoyed with the fact that he cant be away with out anything going wrong. And with that Kai hung up on mr. D

'So you're going back to Japan then?' asked Rhea

'Well whet do you think? Where's dad? I need to talk to him'

'He is in his office I think' Rhea seemed a little upset

/why does Kai have to leave so soon ok so we didn't get along on the right foot but…/

'Yep that's right im going to Japan well at least I will be able to get away from you' smirked Kai

'Yeah it's a shame that on the other side of the world isn't far enough, even hell wouldn't be far enough.

Kai just ignored this comment and walked out the gym on his way to his father leaving a Rhea standing all alone with a tear in her eye.

* * *

Kai had now reached his fathers office and knocked on the door

A muffled voice called 'come in' from inside the office

Kai entered the room to see Mr Hiwatari inside the room sitting behind a huge desk in front of a really modem computer screen typing away whilst talking to Mrs Hiwatari who was sitting in the desk looking as though she was trying to seduce him **(nice).**

'Yes Kai how can I help you?'

Kai explained he situation of having to return back to Japan

While Kai was explaining this Mrs Hiwatari came up with an idea.

When Kai had finished explaining the situation Kai went to his room to pack

He must have been in his room for about 15 minuets until he was interrupted by a sad soft voice

'Hello' it was no other then Rhea

Kai just looked at her _/she seems a bit sad, is it cause im leaving? Aah oh well who cares/_

'So what do you want now cant you leave me alone for longer then 5 minutes?' snapped Kai who was getting frustrated with Rhea

'20 actually

'What ever' snorted Kai

'Well I came to ask you about Japan'

'Why do you want to know about Japan?' Asked Kai

'Because it find Japan a interesting place I was just wondering a bout the place' replied Rhea

'Well im not the mood for talking right now'

'Oh well I will just have to find out for my self then wont I ?' said Rhea im a really soft and sweet innocent tune

'What are you talking a out?' asked Kai

WHAT NO WAY! Kai had only just clicked on to what was going on

'You are not coming to Japan with me!'

Rhea just stood their smiling at Kai and nodding her head rapidly like a 6yr old

'Yep it was your mothers idea Kai. So if you have a problem go and talk to her about it but you wont be able to change her mind. She came up with the idea to get rid of me though I should be angry a plotting my revenge but im happy I get to come with you.'

'I DON'T BELIVE THIS for fuck sake this is taking the piss so I stuck with you fanbloodytastic!'

'Like it or not Kai I'm coming with you dad has already booked both tickets 1st class which I might add anyways I best be off to pack ill see you later'

Kai was left standing alone this time and I would say kai was the one with the tear in his eye but kai doesn't cry.

Kai picked up the nearest thing he could find which happened to lamp and flung it across the room smashing it into pieces that's how pissed off he is.

* * *

**K that is all for now I would right more but its half midnight and im tired and the laptop need to cool its really hot and making a funny noise im gonna put the next chapter up with in the nxt week**


	5. chapter 5

**Ok here is the 5th chapter I said I would update some time this week so here goes**

'Kai why wont you just listen to me! Look we have to check in at the point over there' Argued Rhea who was pointing to at a lady behind a booth checking peoples tickets and passports as they bored the plane.

Kai just rolled heis eyes he was to busy looking around the airport as though he was looking for away out

'Yes I no that will you just calm down your to eager we still have 45mintes until we have to check in' replied Kai

/Well I can't help it if I'm excited I mean I get to go to Japan and meet the bladebrakers and I'm able to stay with my big brother and get to make my peace with him./ Rhea thought

'Well sorry for getting a little excited said rhea with a hint of sarcasm' said Rhea

'What ever is there anything you need to do before we bored the plane?' asked Kai

'No now come ooooooonnnnnn I wonna get on the plane' nagged Rhea

Rhea drags Kai over to the lady behind the booth and gave her their tickets and passport

Later on Kai and Rhea were sitting in the first class section of the plane

Kai was looking out of the window and Rhea was watching some cheap film from donkey's years ago

'Kai was wondering when we land what's the first thing were going to do?'

Kai rolled his eyes for he was pulled out of thought and sighed

'Well were going to meet Charlie and he shall give us a lift to out hotel and once were done there we going to meet Tyson and the others and ill get them to start training first thing tomorrow morning.'

The plane had now landed in Tokyo and the weather was very different from Russia it was hot and sunny laughter could be heard of children playing and screaming at their beyblades

Meanwhile Kai and Rhea were in the car on their way to the hotel.

All Rhea could do was gaze out of the window wide eyed and wow ever 2 minutes witch was aggravating Kai even though he didn't show it

The car pulled up outside the hotel and Rhea gasped f or how grand it was

The hotel wasn't just one building but 3.

East, central and west wing each wing had several floors and balcony's

Kai and Rhea entered the hotel and walked up to the reception lady and checked in to their rooms

'Yes that right Kai Hiwatari and Rhea Hiwatari ok Kai here is your key your in room 112 and Rhea you are in room 113'

The receptionists handed them both a swipe card and showed them the way to the left.

Kai and Rhea were now walking along the corridor to wards there room and when they reached room 112 and room 112 and they both entered there rooms

Rhea walked into her room and her jaw dropped her room was exactly the same as kais she had a four-poser king size bed and double doors that lead on to the balcony Rhea

Kai entered his room and looked around observing his surroundings

There was a four-poster bed with a little leaflet explaining when eating hours are on the bad and a mint

Then Kai hared a knock on the door so he went to see who it was

'What your ready to go?' Asked Kai

'Yeah I'm dieing to meet the bladebrakers come on lets go all ready

'For fuck sake don't I ever get a moments peace?' Mooned Kai as he picked up his key card and closed the door behind him.

'Well you know what they say, there's no rest for the wicked' joked Rhea

Kai and Rhea were now a few buildings away from Tyson's house the closer they got the more Kai was dreading this he new that fact that him having a sister wasn't going to go down well and the kind of person rhea is she isn't going to stand there and take and sarcy comments they going to give at her.

Kai walked up the front garden of Tyson's home and up to the dojo entrance with Rhea closely behind

Kai knocked on the door and then slid it open, in the dojo sat Tyson,

Max, and Hilary all crowded around Kenny's laptop with Kenny typing away like mad searching for something

When Kai entered to dojo everyone looked up

'Hello Kai' greeted Hilary whom jumped out

'Mr D called to say that you was going to arrive in Japan to day but we didn't no what time. We were going to meat you at the airport…. '

'Never mind that' cut in Max nodding towards Rhea

'Yeah is that your girl friend' joked Tyson

'WHAT' choked Hilary ahem 'don't be ….I mean…so err well who is she Kai

Every one just looked at the brunette wondering if she was feeling ok

Everyone but Rhea who was looking right through her and had her sussed all ready

'No she is not my girlfriend that's just sick'

Why is it?' a voice was heard from behind Kai

It was Ray who had just come back from meeting Zeo

Kai and Rhea moved out of the way so Ray and Zeo could enter the dojo

'Because' continued Kai 'she's ….well…err..'

rhea roll her eyes and cut Kai off and introduced her self

'Hello everyone my name is Rhea and I'm Kais sister.'

Everyone's mouths dropped. Eyes widened they were absolutely stunned

'What no way, I mean oh my god…' said max

'So how come you have had a sister and never told us?' questioned Ray who couldn't quite believe it she looked so ………different to Kai but yet you could see the resemblance

'Well because I only just found out my self'

'You know you never actually told us why you went to Russia was it to meet her? Asked Hilary

'No I went to Russia for a totally different reason but found her along the way' explained Kai

'But…'

Rhea just stood there taking in the people around her **(there are all wearing G rev clothes)**as Kai introduced them to her one by one

'Ok this is

Max

Tyson

Hilary

Ray

Zeo

Kenny

They all said hello but were still confused when Tyson just clicked onto something

'Wait I've just realised…

Oh maaaaaan not another…GIRL I can just about cope with miss moan guts over there and now kais sister that just as bad, that's like to kais but one is a girl that's like two crabby pants but ones a girl I mean that's like another (Tyson faked kais voice) 'you have to work hard no rest, get training now' but ones a girl I cant believe this is happening to me what did I do?'

At this point Rhea was bubbling she was getting very angry so she was a girl what's wrong with that

'Someone shut him up before I do' warned Rhea

'Tyson do you want to start training right now ' threatened Kai

Tyson instantly shut up

'Thank you Kai' rhea as nicely as possible

/Whatever …Hilary'

'Yes Kai'

'What happened to their training didn't you promise me. that they were going to stick to in and same goes to you to Kenny I warned you all. I didn't expect and slacking while I was a way. So now were going to have to work ten times harder it make up for lost time ill be round here at 5am sharp' snapped Kai and with that he left alone

Kai was back and every one knew it

Later that night Rhea was still at Tyson's with the rest of the group except for Zeo who had to go home and Kai.

Ray had taken a like to Rhea and was asking the 101 million questions about her. But Rhea is very secretive about her past but she told him things like here hobbies well some of them and the age gap between her and Kai and Rhea could tell the Ray was flirting with her she was flattered but she didn't want to upset Kai in anyway even though she didn't see how but it was just a feeling that she had so she sort of kept giving Ray the cold shoulder.

Max was being annoying mainly cause he's to hyper and jolly for Rheas liking

Tyson well they didn't get off on the right foot and just thought he was to big headed

Hilary was ok but Rhea But she had to admit she was quit bossy

Now Kenny fascinated Rhea she couldn't see how someone at his age

Could know so mush about computers and beyblades and be dead cleaver.

Rhea yarned at looked at the time

2.38am

'Shit Kai is going to kill me, and all of you lot your surpassed to be up at 5 and you haven't even been to sleep yet' said Rhea

'Hey Rhea if you want you can crash here with us. It's a bit late to go back to the hotel now' offered Tyson

Rhea was shocked by his friendliness

'Thanks Tyson but for the price my room is being paid for I think I better stay in it'.

Rhea got up and walked over to the door

'Well let me walk you at least' said Ray it is quite late

'well I don't know'

'Its nit safe' argued Ray

'and Kai will only give me stick for mot being a gentleman and make me sit there through one of his lectures

'Oh ok then' agreed Rhea

Ray got up and walked out of the dojo with Rhea

Leaving the other wandering ……………………

See I told you I would up date this week

**Ok this fic is boring so I'm gonna do what I do best ARGUMENTS/FIGHTS lol love urm k next chapter will skip right to the tournament (I'm lazy I no)**


End file.
